


Dally With Me

by Tigerkid14



Series: Aureate August 2018 [5]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: There is a room in their new house just for Bo's various lovers





	Dally With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Aureate August 2018 Day 5: dalliance - a casual romantic or sexual relationship; brief or casual involvement with something

The nice thing about the crack shack having burned down was that they were able to start again in a new place that was theirs. They picked it out together, as a group, making sure it was within easy distance of the Dal, various key points in town, and most importantly, having enough bedrooms and bathrooms that sharing was an act of choice, not necessity.

And Lauren’s second favorite part of the new place was that one of the rooms was set aside specifically for anyone Bo wished to bring home for a night of succubus sucking fun. That had been an adjustment, but even she had to admit that it was better for Bo to have a safe place to bring partners rather than having to find a spot wherever.

Not that wherever was always a bad spot. Lauren could think of many alley walls, storage closets, borrowed offices. Any place with Bo was a good spot. But still, her having a room, separate from her and Lauren’s bedroom, where she could take lovers, was a good idea.

Kenzi called it “Bo’s Banging Bedroom” and after an unfortunate mix up about guest rooms and overcrowding where they’d learned that it was a good idea to at least text each other about room changes, they’d gotten a sign made to hang on the door that said just that, in order to avoid future confusion. (It turns out that walking in on Dagny with her particular fling of that moment unexpectedly had been a bit of a cold shower for both their libidos; though in the end Bo had more to say about Dagny’s choice of positions than her choice of partners.)

But though that room was better equipped for anything and everything (sex toys and weapons made for a surprisingly hot combination) Lauren's favorite room in the entire house was their bedroom, even if it didn’t have all the nifty gadgetry or signage. It had everything they needed for them, and was set up perfectly for their uses. (And they used the other room occasionally anyway because Lauren was pretty firm about any place with Bo being a good spot.)

Here was where they could just be themselves and cuddle and talk and have lots of sex, yes, but it was more intimate, and more private. This space was where they could make the rest of the world go away for a bit. Even when Bo did bring another partner home and Lauren spent the night alone, she knew she wasn’t truly alone, because at the end of the night, or sometimes sooner, Bo would be coming back to her, for as long as she was there to come back to.

And that inevitability wasn’t unspoken between them and Lauren had made her peace with that, with the other room, with the people who came into and out of Bo’s life and therefore hers, and with the ones who would be there when her ephemeral existence had ended and Bo would have to go on, thankfully not alone because of them.

She tried not to dwell on that. Because here and now, in their room, in their bed, Bo was in her arms and the night was theirs, for at least a little longer. And others may flit in and out, the mayflies of Bo's sex life, but her heart was with Lauren, just as Lauren's was with her, and that was enough. So Lauren treasured their time and let it linger on, her fingers twining through Bo's hair or dancing across her skin, and if she took just a few extra seconds to say goodbye each day, no one else seemed to notice.

Time would not slow or stop for her, so she stole it where she could, in every glance, in every touch, in the gentle words, and moans, and not always so gentle sex. Her life would eventually end, but her comfort was in knowing that while Bo had her dalliances with many others, she stayed with Lauren, stealing time with her in return. So they cycled on and would continue to, until they couldn't anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Inadvertently made myself sad. Damnit.


End file.
